Yes or No
by pewpewmew
Summary: A story about two people and a question that will change their lives forever. Is it a "Yes" or a "No"? sorry if the summary sucks lololol
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

* * *

The first ray of sunlight slowly slips on the window and gently caresses the soft skin of the sleeping figure. Eyes slowly opens and a beautiful pair of emerald orbs were shining with happiness and excitement.

The tall figure gently stretched her body and let out a soft yawn she then slowly rose from bed and prepare what she is going to wear then went to the bathroom to take a bath and start her day.

It was a beautiful saturday morning for Haruka simply because this will be the day she will move in to the University Dorm. She grabs her duffle bag, backpack and the guitar her little brother owns.

As she went downstairs, she saw her mother and her father in the living room, her mother silently crying and her dad is trying his best to comfort his sobbing wife.

"Mom? Why are you cr-."

"Why do you have to stay in the university dorm, Haruka? You can just still go to college and stay here and live with us." A still sobbing Tenoh Hanako cut her off.

"Mom, I need to be independent and learn to live by myself." Haruka reasoned out. They have been discussing this since she told them that she would be staying in the University dorm.

"But still..." Haruka shook her head in amusement towards her mother acting so childishly.

"Mom..." Haruka dropped her things on the chair and walked to her mother's side "I'm not completely leaving you and Dad. I just need to take this opportunity to nurture my talents and skills there."

"I know baby, it's just that..." Hanako grabs another tissue from the box and blow her nose "I will miss you so much"

Haruka hugged her mother tightly, "I will definitely miss you too mom" she then looked at her father "Of course, you too Dad" She grinned at her father.

Akihiro ruffled her messy blonde hair and hugged the two women.

oOo

After some explaining and comforting words during their breakfast, Haruka decided to leave the house since she still have to pick up her things her father sent to the dorm ahead of her.

"I will come and visit you when I have time and during holidays mom" She hugged her parents one last time "I love you both"

"Take care of yourself there, Kiddo"

"I will, Dad"

oOo

It was blazing hot outside when Haruka arrived at University. The campus grounds were huge; she still could not believe she got the scholarship grant in one of the famous universities around Kyoto.

She first decided to look for the dorm so she can unpack her things and to explore the university premises and of course, the track field.

It took her a half an hour to find the dormitory building. She went to the reception area where a middle-aged woman was sitting and asked for her floor and room number.

"Here are your keys, Tenoh-san. Kindly sign your name on this one first," she pointed to the logbook.

"Thank you, Yoko-san" She greeted and bowed to the receptionist after she received her keys.

"You're very much welcome. If you need anything or something feel free to ask me anytime" the receptionist smiled at her and went back to her work.

According to the receptionist, she will be staying on the fourth floor of the dorm since the lower floors were already full and occupied. She made her way to the elevator that will lead to her floor.

As she entered the room, she noticed that there were bags and boxes already scattered on the side and on the floor. Her ears perked to the sounds of the heavy water falling into the bathroom floor.

"_I guess my roommate is already here,eh?" _she thought to herself.

She went further inside the room and deposited her things on the table. She chuckled a little when she heard the other girl singing inside the bathroom, not knowing that her roommate is already there.

She then started to pick up the scattered clothings and arranged the bags and boxes to give way to the small balcony. The moment she reached the sliding door, her ears perk to the sound of the opening door and a still singing soft voice.

And there was silence for a bit.

Haruka slowly turned to look at her roommate and she flashed her charming handsome smile towards the wide-eyed girl, clad in a flimsy white towel.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh~"

An earth shattering scream was heard all over the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! I finally decided to post this one after I wrote this for like more than 45 minutes? lol oh by the way, this is my first attempt to write a fic, so please be gently with me plox :3 if you find any grammar/spelling or any other errors just lemme know and I'll try my best to correct it. Also, if anyone wants to proofread this fic just leave me a message, 'kay?^^

This is a H&M fic and the story is based from a Thai movie of the same title, "_**Yes or No**_". The storyline will be basically the same with the movie with a little twist. Its a really good (yuri) movie, you guys should try watching it I'm sure you're gonna lurv it ^^

Please R&R guys, and lemme know if you want me to continue this story or not..

~Kyupak


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. YoN movie belongs to its owner (producer?idk xD)  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Introduction

When the tall blonde finally turned around to meet her new roommate, the girl was staring at her with wide eyes as if she grew another head.

She studied the other girl's figure, she was petite, at least two inches shorter than she was, and she has an unusual aquamarine colored hair but what attracted her most was the other girl's alluring eyes as if she was compelled she felt she can drown into that deep sapphire orbs by just looking at it. Her _'observation'_ was disturbed when then she felt something ticklish feeling on her bare feet.

A shiver ran down her spine when she felt it again slowly crawling above her foot. What she felt that very moment was beyond terrified when she saw a huge cockroach crawling on her poor foot.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh~" She let out an earth-shattering scream and rushed towards the direction of the other girl.

The aqua haired girl panicked when Haruka rushed to her, she tried to push away her roommate but the other girl keeps on clinging to her. When she felt the tall girl were becoming too close, she kicked her in the stomach out of reflex that sends the blonde on the floor hitting her back against the table.

"Don't come near me! Back off you maniac!" the aqua haired girl still panicking, yelled at the groaning blonde.

"What the..." still groaning in pain "I-I'm not a maniac and it is you who should back off! Ugh… my stomach hurts," she said while rubbing her sore stomach.

After hearing the blonde's voice that sounded like in pain, the aqua haired girl immediately felt sorry for what she did to the blonde.

"Are you a girl?" she asked instead of asking if she is okay.

"Of course I'm a girl!" She felt insulted when the other girl asked her that "how can the dorm master allow a man to live in an all-girls dormitory hmm? Moreover, are you not going to apologize for kicking me? She asked still rubbing her stomach.

"Apologize for what? It's your fault because you suddenly jumped at me so I was frightened and I panicked!" The smaller girl defended.

"Didn't you see that humongous cockroach? And for your information, this is _my_ room."

"_You're_ room?"

"Uh huh…" Haruka said crossing her arms.

"_Ugh… I changed room to stay away from my old roommate's lesbian girlfriends just to meet another lesbian._" The smaller girl said to herself but unfortunately, Haruka heard it.

"What lesbian? I'm not a lesbian." Haruka defended herself.

"Are you kidding me? You're saying you are not a lesbian even though you look like _one_." She said looking disgusted.

"I'm really NOT a lesbian, I'm a girl!"

"Hmmm a girl huh? The smaller girl walked towards the other girl inspecting her from head to toe "A girl like this? Oh you're so feminine" she said in pure sarcasm

"Look at your face, your hairstyle, personality and body." She said pointing to parts she describe to emphasize her point. "So, tell me, which parts of you look like a _girl_ and-"

She was not able to finish her question because all of a sudden, Haruka lifted her shirt up and showed her what she was asking for.

This left the smaller girl speechless; she was surprised at the blonde's action and was just staring at her small breast. She backed off a little and looked at her own towel-covered breast then she looked back at the now smirking blonde with an eyebrow raised at her saying like _"Is this enough proof?"_

She averted her eyes away from the exposed blonde and grab her clothes she prepared earlier above the table and went to the bathroom.

==============O~O==============

After she got dressed, she immediately went to the reception area of the dorm.

"Yoko-san, I cannot take this anymore. Please let me change rooms again."

"What? Why? You just changed your room," the receptionist asked a little bit concerned.

"I can't bear living with this… this very tomboyish roommate." She said grabbing the logbook, "I didn't mean that she's disgusting or anything, it's just that it's very difficult to live with her. I feel like I'm being with a man and I'm not comfortable living with a lesbian" she said scratching her hair in frustration while filling up some forms.

What she did not noticed was the dorm master, who is an out lesbian, was there and heard everything she said.

"How _uncomfortable _if I may ask, Kaioh-san?" The dorm master inquired.

"H-Hibari-sensei..." looking like a child caught in the act of stealing cookies from the cookie jar "I-it's really uncomfortable. I just can't restrain my mind." She said softly.

"You'll get used to it. Lesbian or not, if you're not interested then it's no big deal." Hibari-sensei explained to the aquanette.

"But I have the right to change, right?" the small girl asked still hoping she will be allowed to change rooms again.

"Yes, you have the right but you already used that privilege and I won't allow you again to change rooms. No exception." Hibari-sensei ended the discussion and left to do her rounds.

The smaller girl sigh in defeat and retreat back to her room.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, here's the second part of YoN fic. H&M will be a bit OOC here as you can see so I hope you'll also liek this one too even if it's just a short chap. I need to break down the story into chapters so please bear with me and the short chappies haha I'm still a newbie at this so I'm still trying to figure out what to do in every chaps and thanks a bunch for the awesome reviews, alerts and favorites (even if I don't deserved it: 3) I wuuvvyuuu guysh~ ^o^

Btw, the next few chapters will be a little delayed 'cause I injured myself last night and I got a fractured right hand T_T so yeah it'll be a little hard for me to type with just my left hand .  
but don't worry I'll still continue this story as long as you guys want me to :) *sorry for blabbering too much :3*

As usual, please R&R. Reading your reviews brings a smile to my face and encourages me to continue writhing this fic. In less than 24 hours there are already 100+ hits but only 5 people review this =3=

**nalia-san: **oh you've seen it too? Its cool,yeah?xD Tina is so freakin cute haha :D

**Keeper Aki:** thanks and yeah you should try and watch it^^

**Petiyaka: **I will, I will and thanks for the warm welcome, Petiyaka-san! Please take care of me :3

**Vientocortante: **Thank you for the kind review. I will continue to write this fic as soon as my right hand healed :)

**Jack316: **hmm some things will be the same, some things are well all up to my imagination haha I just hope the end result will be okay lol


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sama. YoN movie belongs to its rightful owner (producer?idk xD)_

Guess who's back? Back again... Shady's ba—oops sorry I got carried away lol so yeah I'm back with the third chapter, yay! *doin' her happy dance* Oh btw, I am deeply sorry for the super delayed update, I just came back from my month long vacation and I got sick right after that, in fact I still have a slight fever at the moment (stupid weather .). Moreover, I did try to finish this one even while I'm on vacation but I was too caught up at checking out the pretty hawt women and sexy guys at the beach so yeah blame them for getting most of my attention! lol

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay enough of my stupid blabbering, now on with the story~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Roommates **

As soon as Michiru reached her room, she found the blonde unpacking her things. She immediately went to one of her luggage and grabs a tape then marked a division separating between Haruka's space and hers. When she was done with her task, she picked Haruka's duffel bag and throw it to the blonde harshly. Haruka just stared at the other woman with amusement and a bit of confusion showing on her face.

"Since I arrived here first, I'll be taking this side" Michiru broke the silence that engulfs the room for a few minutes. She pointed with her thumb the right side which has bigger space than Haruka's "I've made this boundary line so, don't cross the line, got it?"

"Hmm... okay" Haruka said nodding her head in confirmation.

"I want to have a quiet place as much as possible when I'm studying" Michiru continues.

"How about singing?" Haruka asked

"If you think you have a nice voice, then go on"

Haruka thought for a moment and began singing "whoa- oh- whoa-oh-oh~" while awkwardly swaying her body left to right.

Upon hearing the blonde's 'singing' voice she cut her off "You know what? I prefer silence than listening to you singing like that."

"Fine~" Haruka said with a victorious smirk on her face. She was just playing the "evil landlady" as she called.

They went back to unpacking and arranging their things when the blonde suddenly thought of something.

"By the way, how can I use the bathroom with this line separating us? She asked.

"Then climb on top of it" Michiru said without looking at her, not caring at all and still unpacking her things.

"Okay~" the tall blonde said and acted like walking above a narrow wall and balancing herself while stepping on the marked tape. She slowly walked above the "wall" making Michiru look at her with an eyebrow raised at her and she continued her walk, acting like falling then leaning on the wall for support until she reached the bathroom. Michiru wants to play "game". Then so be it, she will gladly play her games and made fun of Michiru if that is what she wants.

==============O~O==============

The next morning when Haruka woke up groggily, she scanned the room, her eyes landed on the messy bed and the absence of the other occupant.

"Wow, the evil landlady is not around this early," she chuckled to herself at her own joke. She started fixing her bed and when she was done, she went to the other chaotic bed and arranged it.

After taking a bath, she packed the things she will need for the training and made her way to the cafeteria to have a nice breakfast before starting her day. It was so different this time, eating alone all by herself without her parents around to make and serve food for her. She is all by herself now, she needs to get used to this and be all-independent.

When she was done, she immediately went to the Sports Department to look for her trainers.

The hallway was surprisingly not crowded with students at this hour, she wondered. She saw the Sports Department door slightly open and tried to peek inside in hopes of finding someone who could help her.

"What are you doing?" a red haired woman said behind her, startling her and she clutch her chest. "Oh, I'm sorry did I scare you?" the woman said while chuckling at her.

"Uh no it's okay" Haruka cleared her throat to somehow quell here embarrassment. "I'm looking for the track and field coach, do you know where I can find him or her?" Haruka inquired.

"Oh! He is at the field right now with the others"

"I see. Thank you" Hauka bow her head to the woman to give respect and left the department to head off the field.

When she reached her destination, she saw the small group warming up already, she quicken her pace and approach the tall black haired man that looks like the coach of the group.

"Excuse me, sir?" the blonde asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Tenoh Haruka, a freshman from the scholarship program."

"I see. Do you have your papers with you?" The tall man said still looking at his clipboard, writing something. Haruka handed him the papers she got from her bag "Now, get into your training clothes and start warming up. By the way, I'm Matsuda Shinji and the locker is on that way," The coach pointed to the direction of the locker on the other side not far away from them.

Haruka immediately went to the locker room to change. She feels so energetic all of a sudden because of the excitement she is trying to hide inside her calm exterior and a few minutes later; she approached the group of athletes who are still warming up.

"Okay, stop for a bit," The coach blows his whistle to get the attention of the other athletes. A few curious look throwing at her way "We have a new member for the track and field team. This is Tenoh Haruka"

"Nice to meet you all" Haruka said slightly bowing her head to show respect.

"Where is Kotori?" The coach asked looking around the group of people in front of him. A red-haired girl, the same height as Haruka approached them "Late as ever again, Kotori?" Shinji shakes his head at the red haired girl who is rubbing the back of her head with an apologetic grin on her small face. She looked at Haruka and winked at her. Haruka's eyes widened, it was the same girl she saw at the department, who scared the hell out of her earlier! "Anyway, as I was saying, this is Kotori Ayame, she will be the one to assist and brief you about everything here today."

"Kotori Ayame," She extended her hand to the tall blonde. "But you can call me Aya"

"Haruka, Tenoh Haruka. Nice to meet you Aya-san" she accepted the offered handshake.

He then looked at Haruka, a small smile on his face. "Well then, welcome to the team, Tenoh" He said and pats her shoulder.

Haruka had a huge smile on her face. The group started to approach her, all that can be heard was 'Welcome to the team' and some are trying to get to know her until they heard a loud whistle. They all look at the direction of their glaring coach.

"Get your ass off back to stretching; we'll be having a rhythm drill in fifteen."

'_This is going to be exciting_' Haruka thought as she starts to warm up and stretch.

==============O~O==============

It was the official start of classes and the students were already swarming the hallways and the classrooms. Haruka made her way inside the classroom and finds herself a spot at the back near the windows. She looked at her surroundings and observes the students chattering, laughing and doing all sorts of activities.

"_New faces and new people to get along with." _She thought to herself and sighs.

She leaned on her chair and went back on observing her classmates when something caught her attention. Three tables away from her right, a beautiful brunette woman was silently sobbing.

"_That was a new sight to see_." She thought. She silently observes her and she felt sorry for the crying woman. She went to the crying brunette and pull out her handkerchief then handed it to her.

Startled, confused and thankful at the same time, the brunette looked up to the person who is handing her a white handkerchief.

"Here you can use this. I don't mind if you blow your nose on it or whatever," Haruka said smiling gently in sympathy at the crying woman.

The brunette hesitantly accepted the handkerchief and said a soft "_thank you_" to the tall blonde.

After seeing the smile on the brunette's face, Haruka went back to her chair and take out her book and started reading something to entertain herself while waiting for their professor to arrive.

==============O~O==============

It was a very tiring day for Michiru, it was only the first day of classes and her homeworks and obligations are almost piling up. She sighs in frustration and focuses her attention to her first essay. However, the other person in that room who is busy playing her guitar seems to forget that she has a roommate. Michiru breathes in to try to calm herself, but the annoyance is stronger than she is intending to do. Annoyed, she stood up from her chair and approached the blonde moving near their boundary line.

"What are you doing?" She asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice, her hands on her waist

"Uh… tuning my guitar?" Haruka said looking at her innocently,

"Well, can't you see I'm trying to _concentrate_ on my essay here" Michiru said giving more emphasis on the word 'concentrate' for the blonde.

"Fine. I'll just play outside" the tall blonde said, grunting to herself and walked out of the sliding door.

Satisfied, Michiru went back to her desk and starts working on her assignments. She can still hear the sound coming out of the guitar but the sound is not that loud anymore and is a lot better than earlier.

Michiru is almost done with her essay; she took a quick break and stretched her back and arms for a bit. An opening of their door was heard by the aquanette and her attention swiveled to the the direction of the door, waiting for the person who comes inside their room while at the same time, Haruka went inside their room since it's already getting cold outside.

Haruka didn't notice the other person, aside from Michiru, inside their room. The intruder's brown eyes widening at the direction of the tall blonde woman.

"Michi…ru?" The brown-eyed person softly said, enough for the two occupants to hear.

* * *

**A/N:**

Dundundundun~ who could that person be? o.o

Yay! Finally chapter 3 is done! I'm currently working on the next chappy since I've got a lot of free time for the next three days weeeeee~ As usual, R&R guys! Reading your reviews boosts my motivation level lol

**Keeper Aki: **Who wouldn't be scared of a hideous cockroach? Lol especially whenever they flies and then all of a sudden they will disappear… a ninja cockroach o.o*shivers*

**Kaila09100: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you'll enjoy and continue reading my fic.

**nalia-san: **a love scene, eh?hmm as much as I want to put a little love scene here, I dunno if I can write a lemon cupcake . but I'll try and keep that in mind.

**Vientocortante: **I'm glad that you liked it. Well, I didn't intentionally hurt myself, it was an accident during our volleyball game.

**Petiyaka: **haha yeah she is . but don't worry, sooner or later she will be captivated by Haruka's charm lmao it happened to me too once in a grocery store, the cashier called me "Sir" in front of my mom which my mom just laughed it off then she pointed at my *cough*flat chest*cough* and my short hair ouch . I can't blame her though, I look a bit boyish :D

Well, my teammate and I collide, coz we tried to save the ball during our volleyball game. I actually cannot remember what exactly happen coz everything happens really fast but don't worry I'm good as new now: 3

**PeaPrince: **I second that, cutest movie ever! :3 Oh, I will, you just have to wait. Just bear with my slow update, real life stuffs comes first before anything else ;o


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sama. YoN movie belongs to its rightful owner (producer?idk xD) the other characters belongs to miiiiinnnneeee~  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Change of mind**

"Michi…ru?" The brown-eyed person softly said, enough for the two occupants to hear. Haruka recognized the person at the doorway and she just smiled at her.

"Hey, Kaoru what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Michiru teased.

"Uh...errmm... C-can I talk to you for a minute?" Kaoru did not bother to wait for Michiru's reply and pull her outside the room immediately.

Once they were outside, Kaoru could not contain her excitement anymore, she let out a suppressed shriek and giggle like a crazy lunatic in which Michiru finds amusing and scary at the same time. _This craziness has to stop_, she thought.

"Okay, okay now you're freaking me out with this crazy little act" she said as she grabs Kaoru's shoulders, "What's wrong with you, girl?"

"Who's that? Is she your roommate? What's her name?" the brunette bombarded Michiru with questions.

Michiru is confused for a moment and when her friend's questions sink in her jaw dropped "Don't tell me…"

**-Flashback-**

_A few hours ago, after Michiru's third subject ended she decided to head to the cafeteria to grab something to eat when she bumped into her ex-roommate, Takenaga Kaoru, together with their two other friends._

"_Hi Michiru!" a bubbly chubby woman greeted her_

"_Hey Shiori, how are you?" Michiru greeted back_

"_Still sexy and gorgeous!" Shiori said, posing like a sexy model in which Michiru and the other girl named, Maki, just laugh at their friend's antics._

"_Oh by the way, I'm heading off to the cafeteria do you guys want to come?" she asked and gets a confirmation nod from the other two then she glanced at her ex-roommate whose mind seems to be in a faraway land. _

_[At the cafeteria]_

"_Say, Kaoru who have you met this time?" Maki asked sipping on her juice while, Shiori who is still munching on her sandwich just nod her head at the brunette's direction._

"_I don't know but…" Still with a dreamy look on her face while holding a white hanky, sniffing it in the process and a small smile graced her face "I think she's the one and I feel like I won the lottery and hit the jackpot"_

_The three other girls in that table looked at each other with eyebrows raised._

"_Hmm how so?" Michiru asked, propping her hand on the table._

"_I don't know I feel like she understands me in a way that nobody can."_

"_What? Did I hear that right? Understand your blind side that nobody can see? Shiori said that surely earned a giggle and a laugh from Michiru, Kaoru and Maki._

"_But how about that senior you cried for?" Michiru asked_

"_Don't dare talk about that person ever again, please! God, you sure know how to ruin my mood, Michiru" Kaoru sighed and give Michiru an annoying look._

_The aquanette chuckled at the brunette's annoying face and decided to change the topic for her friend's sake and continued their chat about fashion and other girly stuffs._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Yes! She is the one I'm talking about earlier!" the brunette said as if Michiru just said the right answer to the million dollar question and continues "Do you think she's handsome?"

"Eeeh?" Michiru said, her face screaming 'are you kidding me?'

"uhmm I think we should exchange rooms what do you think?" Kaoru said still trying to convice Michiru that it is a good idea "Oh and my roommate is so quiet you'll think you're the only one in the room, you like quiet place right? She is the perfect roommate you want, Michiru!"

'_Is she for real?' _Michiru could not believe what she is hearing from her ex-roommate.

"By the way, what is her name?" the brunette said shaking her from her reverie.

"Huh? I-I don't know"

"What? Why didn't you ask her? Hurry up and ask her." Kaoru could not believe that her friend didn't bother to ask for her roommate's name but she's so persistent to know it so she pushed Michiru inside the room and finding the blonde on her table working on something.

"Hey" Kaoru sounding a bit nervous called the blonde's attention "Thank you about earlier"

Haruka stopped what she was doing and faced her roommate and the girl she met in her class "So, did you blow your nose on my hanky?" She asked grinning at the blushing brunette.

"O-of course I didn't!" Kaoru said nervously blushing and still fiddling with Michiru's hair "but I washed it already so I'll give it back to you tomorrow. By the way, I'm Kaoru" the aquanette rolls her eyes at her ex-roommate.

"Haruka"

"I'm Michiru" She said then she removed Kaoru's hand on her hair "and I'm not a matchmaking service" She flashed Haruka a fake smile and went back to her side of the room. The blonde just smirk to herself.

"So, what are you doing?" The tall brunette asked, looking at the scattered paper on Haruka's desk.

"Nothing, just composing some lyrics." Haruka pulls a sheet from her folder and gave it to the confused looking brunette. "Here you can have this"

"Really? For me?" The blonde just nod in confirmation then Kaoru read the lyrics "Wow, it's beautiful. What's the title for this one?"

"Oh that? It's called 'Ready to love you'."

Kaoru's jaw dropped and her face is blushing heavily, "You're _ready to love me_?" she said before her brain even processes it.

"No, silly that's the title I came up with" The tall blonde chuckled at the blushing brunette.

Michiru broke the sudden silence in the room, looked at her obviously love-struck ex-roommate, and popped her fantasy bubble, "Can you find your way to your room, Kao-ru-chan?" She said playfully and winking at her friend.

Kaoru shakes her head as if she was awaken from her beautiful nightmare, "I-I guess I should go now. Thanks for this, Haruka" she then slowly retreated to the door. Once outside, the brunette jumped for joy and hugged the poor paper.

==============O~O==============

Haruka just came back from her morning run with Aya. The two runners instantly clicked. They have talked about everything about themselves; they get to know each other and then eventually became close mostly because they have a lot in common. She found out that Aya is a year older than she is and that she is the eldest among her three siblings. She is taking up Education course because she likes Physical Education and wanting to become a teacher someday.

After cleaning up from their morning practice and a little detour to the nearby café, the two part ways.

When she reached her room, she found out that her 'evil landlady' roommate is still there and sleeping so soundly. She placed her take-outs on her table quietly, grabbed her towel, and laid out her uniform on her bed then head off to the bathroom to freshen up before going to her class.

Haruka took only a good 10-minute shower since she already took one earlier after her morning run with Aya. After changing clothes and preparing all her stuffs, she started to eat her breakfast that consists of a cup of hot coffee, three coffee buns and two chicken sandwiches.

Michiru's eyes slowly opened when she suddenly smelled an aroma of a coffee that wafted around the room, her stomach silently grumble. She rose from the bed and found the blonde culprit that is making her hungry that moment, bitting a huge piece of sandwich. She glared at the blonde who is obviously enjoying at her little torture of making her even more hungry and drool over the food. Instead, she grabs her towel on a nearby chair, immediately went to the bathroom, and then slammed the door.

She was annoyed to the blonde. She doesn't know but there is something with the blonde that's making her pissed and annoyed to say the least. Instead of thinking about that roommate of hers and making herself more annoyed, she then decided to end her shower and start preparing for her morning class. But as soon as she reached her bed, something in the middle of the room that divided hers and Haruka's space caught her attention, there laid on a book that serves as a tray, an uneaten piece of coffee bun, chicken sandwich and a surprisingly still full cup of hot coffee. Michiru noticed a little handwritten note under the coffee saying:

"_The coffee bun and the sandwich are delicious, you should try it and I haven't drink the coffee yet ^_^"_

A small smile crept to Michiru's face, the annoyance dissipate into thin air. Maybe the blonde isn't that bad at all she thought, '_I guess I should be a little kind and act civil towards her', _she said to herself and started eating the food the blonde left for her.

* * *

AN:

Sorry it took me a while to post this one, I haz no internet at home and I kind of lack in motivation and inspiration to write these past few days, that's why it's quite short *sigh* Anyways, I hope you guys are still enjoying reading my little fic and I hope you'll still continue to do so.

Oh and by the way, I just uploaded the cover thingo I made for this fic on my newly made _Tumblr_ account. You can check out the clear and full size of it at (I know this is shameless plugging lol): **pewpewmew -dot- tumblr -dot- ****com** coz FFnet made it look like a thumbnail D; Drop by, follow or ask me or anything, I'm mostly online there :3

and don't forget to R&R guys plox :3

**petiyaka: **Thanks and there you have it! I hope it is to your liking :P

**nalia-san: **Well, there I hope everything's clear now :3 If you got any question feel free to message me or anything, I don't bite rawrr :P

**Vientocortante**: Yep I did! Actually, the doctor removed the itchy cast from my hand last week (thank God, finally!) and thanks so much for liking my version of the movie ^^

**Keeper Aki**: Is your hunch right? Lol to be honest, I didn't thought of Elsa Gray when I was writing that part. I just noticed it when I read your comment and I was like *why didn't I think of that? –facedesk-* well too lazeeeh to change it now :3

** the maid of lys**: Thank you! I'm glad you liked my version of YoN with Haruka & Michiru ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sama. YoN movie belongs to its rightful owner (producer?idk xD)

Chapter 5:

Michiru and Haruka were getting along pretty well over the week since the aqua haired girl decided to be civil and not be too uptight with the blonde but there were still awkwardness in the atmosphere that needed to be break, so a simple "Hi", "Hello's" and small smiles were only exchanged between them, they barely talk or have a real conversation with each other but it is better that way than they were before.

"Hey Haru, do you have any boyfriend back home?" Aya asked during their weekend training with the others. They became really close with each other that they didn't bother use any honorifics anymore.

"Not that I know of", the blonde said looking like she's not a bit interested with the sudden question and just continued stretching.

"What about a girlfriend?"

"Uh" Haruka paused momentarily as if thinking, "I haven't thought about getting into any relationships really"

"So, you don't swing the other way eh?" the redhead said smirking at the still stretching blonde.

Haruka raised an eyebrow at the smirking senior "I don't know," she said shrugging noncommittally "I don't like to categorize myself, I am who I am, and labels doesn't matter to me. I just want to enjoy my life, finish college and pursue my dreams".

"Heh, I really thought you were on the other side of the fence" Haruka playfully pushed Aya who started laughing that earned a death glare from their coach, Shinji "'cause well, you really looked like a guy!" she said quietly to the blonde. "I would totally dig you, you know" Aya wiggle her eyebrows to the frowning athlete.

"What about you?" The tall blonde asked ignoring her senior's last comment.

"If I'm gay or if I'm in a relationship?"

"Both"

"Hmm" Aya paused, rubbing her chin, pretending to be thinking, "I just broke up with my girlfriend last month".

Haruka's eye went wide and her jaw dropped. She could not believe what she had heard; she would've never thought her that her running mate would be gay. She doesn't look like one but well, she doesn't really care though. She cleared her throat and wiped off the surprised look on her face "Really? I would have never thought"

Aya started a laughing fit at her friend's reaction, "Surprise, surprise!"

"Kotori!" the redhead woman snapped her head to the direction of their angry coach "20 rounds!"

Haruka chuckled at her poor friend's hopeless look. She pats her back then continued to warm up for a bit and later starts joining the others.

==============O~O==============

It was a Saturday evening and Haruka was playing one of the songs she had composed before while humming the lyrics, to at least relax herself a bit after the taxing training all day. The blonde considered playing guitar as one of her stress relievers aside from running. Through music Haruka can express what she is feeling, thinking and letting out all the pent up emotions inside of her. '_If you can't say it in words, express it through music', _that is what her father told her when she was a kid. Her thoughts was suddenly broken when she heard her roommate entered their room, a phone held between her head and shoulders, her voice was a little too loud and was not lady like.

"Ha-ha-ha you're so funny, Kai!" Michiru said sarcastically to the person she was talking over the phone. She just deposited her things on the table and went inside the bathroom probably to freshen herself up.

Haruka just ignored her aqua haired roommate and just continued playing some songs when her ears perked from the conversation Michiru is having over the phone.

"…she seems nice but she is very tomboyish you know from the way she speak, act and dress. Even everyone thinks that she is a guy! At first, I thought she was a boy but then she told me that she is not. So, don't tell mom about my roommate, okay? You know that she don't like gay people that much. –eh? I don't know how long I can bear staying with her" A frown appears at Haruka's forehead, she was saddened at what she had heard from Michiru.

Unfortunately, Kaoru also heard everything when she was about to enter Michiru's room. She shook her head in disappointment at her friend's words. She went inside and saw the frowning blonde sitting on top of her bed. The brunette slowly approach the quiet blonde and pushed her fingers towards the blonde's wrinkled forehead. Haruka was surprised to see Kaoru in front of her, she was too absorbed at her sad thoughts that she didn't noticed her entered their room.

"Here, you can blow your nose if you want" Kaoru copied the blonde's words back when they first met and handed back the handkerchief given to her.

The blonde get the hanky and smiled at the brown-eyed woman in front of her. For a moment, sadden teal eyes met with brown ones filled with sympathy and love?

The all of a sudden, Michiru broke the intimate moment between her friend and her roommate. "Did you miss me, honey?" The aqua haired girl looked at Kaoru then grinned at her when she reached her table.

Haruka coughed to dispel the uncomfortable silence between them, her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Say, Kaoru do you know how to play guitar?" the blonde asked to break the unexpected awkwardness that surround them.

"Uhm no" the brunette said shyly, tucking some lose hair behind her ear.

The tall blonde was amused at the brunette's little action "Want me to teach you?" she offered.

"Really?" Kaoru was surprised at the sudden turn of events "A-are you sure? I'm terrible at playing musical instruments"

Haruka just smiled then scoot beside the brunette, "It's okay. We'll take it slowly until you get used to it. So let's start with the basic first." Haruka positioned herself so that Kaoru will see what she is doing then she showed her the different basic chords.

"Now, you try it yourself" she handed her guitar then position the brunette's finger on to the fret board. "Let's try chord A. First place your index finger on the third thicker string, your middle finger to the next string and your ring finger to the next. Don't press the strings too hard or you will hurt the tip of your finger, but since you said this is your first time holding and playing a guitar it will eventually hurt at first but that just normal for beginners."

Kaoru followed Haruka's instruction, she blushed a bit when Haruka held her finger and placed it on the designated string when she struggled at it.

"Now, hold this pick like this then strum the strings softly. Just relax your hand when you strum it"

Kaoru did what Haruka told her to and she was amazed to hear a ringing sound coming from the strummed strings.

"That is great Kaoru! You're doing well" the tall blonde complimented the brunette.

"Thanks" Kaoru said sheepishly.

"Now, let's try chord C"

Meanwhile, Michiru just sat there listening to the other two occupants, she was amazed at the unexpected closeness of the two. She glances at their direction to see what they were currently doing. They looked so happy and you can see that they are really enjoying each other's company. She went back to her work because apparently they were ignoring her as if she is not existing in the room with them.

Little did Michiru know, Haruka caught her eyeing them enviously, _'sweet revenge, isn't it?' _she thought, trying her best to hide the grin that spreads to her face like a bad acne.

**A/N:** Hey there earthlings! It has been a _loooong_ ass time since the last time I updated. I'm really sorry, I've been quite busy with work lately. I got little to no time to write at all but I did manage to finish three chaps (including this one) in one sitting last friday while my boss is not around! I'm an evil employee, I know lol

Anyhow, as usual R&R please. I'll post the next chappy soon, I mean really SOON, if I got lovely reviews from you, my lovely followers lol Lemme know what you think of my story so far. Comments and suggestions are all welcome.

**Keeper Aki**: hmm I'll think about including them, I'm not that quite fond of the inners but I'll see what I can do, okay? :]

**nalia-san: **just sit back and enjoy the ride, we will eventually get to that part soon teehee

**petiyaka: **The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, so they say :]

**Vientocortante**: Yeah I am having a hard time constructing the story since it needs to be a little different from the movie and make it Haruka x Michiru-ish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Haruka & Michiru belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sama. YoN movie belongs to its rightful owner (producer?idk xD)

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Rain

* * *

Haruka had been very busy the past couple of weeks, there are the upcoming departmental exam and her first track meet to think about. She needs to balance her academics and extra-curricular activities to survive and succeed.

She was thankful that Aya is there to help her ease herself from the pressures of being a student and athlete at the same time.

"You know, you don't have to push yourself too much, Haruka. Just relax and don't think about the 'Matsuda Shinji expectations'" Aya commented wiggling her eyebrows that never failed the blonde to crack up.

"I know and thanks a lot, Aya"

"No problemo, mi amigo" the tall red haired athlete said holding the lettuce like a mustache imitating a Mexican man.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Haruka burst out laughing at her friend's crazy antics

"Tell me something I don't know, baby," she said winking at the blonde.

The two spent their spare time at the school canteen and having a good time when Kaoru approach their table.

"Hi Haruka," the brunette said, "Do you mind if I join you two?"

Aya was stunned at the beauty in front of her, she felt like it's as if a goddess came down from the heaven. Aya looked at Kaoru with a dreamy eye.

"N-No not at all! Not at all! You can have the table if you want" Aya blurted out then she smack her forehead when she realized what she just said, "I mean, you can join us if you want"

"Thanks" Kaoru giggled at the stuttering girl.

Haruka just chuckled at her blushing mate. Mr. Cupid's arrow surely murdered her redhead mate's poor heart.

"By the way, I-I'm Kotori Ayame but you can call me Aya" she held her hand out to the brunette.

"I'm Takenaga Kaoru. Nice to meet you, Aya-san" Kaoru took Aya's hand but she was surprised when the redhead suddenly kissed her hand.

"Getting so smooooooth, aren't we?" Haruka said quietly, playfully smirking at her mate.

"S-sorry, Kaoru-san I was just carried away" The brunette giggled at the still blushing and embarrassed Aya.

"It's okay. I think its sweet" Kaoru said glancing at the still smirking blonde.

"So, what are you up to these days, Kaoru-san?" Aya composed herself and started a conversation with the brunette.

"Nothing much, just preparing for the upcoming departmental exam. What about you?"

"Uhm excuse me I guess should be leaving." Haruka stated, patting her friend's shoulders "I remembered I _forgot_ something in my locker" Aya sensed the white lie behind Haruka's words and she caught her blonde friend winking at her when she left.

"I'll see you around, Kaoru, Aya" the blonde bid her goodbye and left the table. She had this urge to leave the two alone, seeing as her mate liked Kaoru and wants to get to know her better.

* * *

The tall blonde was all drenched from head to toe, the rain caught up on her while she was walking back to the dorm. The sudden change of weather is truly unpredictable these days. She stayed in a shed for the moment until the rain subsides. The water managed to seep through her clothes that add to the coldness of the bustling wind, which only made her shiver to death. She let out a soft curse for forgetting to bring an umbrella with her.

A few moments had passed, the rain slowly stopped. Haruka immediately ran back to the dorm. She went inside the building and received raised eyebrows and curious glances along the way. She just ignored the wet tracks she left, what is important to her is to have a warm bath. As soon as she reached her room, she immediately went inside the bathroom, stripped her wet clothes and took a hot relaxing bath to at least lessen the coldness of her body.

When she was done, she tidy the mess she had made inside the bathroom and their room, grabbed a gray shorts and a hoodie from her cabinet, dried her wet hair, change her clothes then plopped on her bed. She felt so drained and as if she was ran over by buffalos for like 100 times, her muscles are aching so bad and she felt a little headache and some pressure building up along her sinus. She tried to ignore all of them and just concentrated on resting until blackness took over her.

* * *

Michiru was surprised to see the blonde hitting the sack so early! So early that there is still light outside although it's a bit gloomy outside and the clock says that, it is just 4:45PM!

"That's just weird," she mumbled.

She did not bother looking at the sleeping blonde anymore, she don't have enough time to stay inside the room longer than 10 minutes for she has an urgent meeting with her group mates so she just deposited her things on her bed and immediately left.

It was past 7PM when Michiru returned to her room after her meeting. It was a very hectic day today and she needed a long bath to regenerate her exhausted mind and body. When she was about to grab her towel hanging from her chair, she heard a moan or was it a groan? She didn't know until she noticed the blanket covered body of her roommate. _Is she shivering?_ She thought then walked a little for closer inspection but not crossing their boundary line.

Moaning. Quivering. Michiru put two and two together. She gasped and her eyes widened at the sudden thought that popped into her mind.

'_Could it be? Oh how vulgar!'_

She grabbed the blanket and pulled it to uncover and reveal the shameful doings of her roommate.

"You perv-"her words left hanging in her mouth when the 'uncouth' and 'shameful doings' of her roommate was revealed in front of her face:

The blonde curled like a ball with her face red and full of sweat, looking sick!

"-ert" she completed the unfinished word softly to herself.

A sudden realization hit her. She felt ashamed of herself for being so judgmental and thinking such things to the blonde without even knowing what really is happening first. She shook her head to erase her previous thoughts about the blonde's doings, instead she touched the blonde's forehead. Michiru was surprised when she felt the terrible heat radiating from the shivering blonde.

"Oh my gosh, Tenoh-san you are burning up!" Michiru panicked. She surprisingly doesn't know what to do first. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed the first person's number that came to her mind.

While waiting for the other person to pick up and answer her call, she went to her drawer and rummage through its contents looking for the digital thermometer she brought with her. When she found it, she went to her roommate's bed and place the instrument in between the blonde's armpit. She tried not to flinch when she felt the heat coming from the blonde's skin and she was also sweating all over that her hoodie got almost soaked.

"Michiru-san?" a soft voice finally spoke at the other end of the line.

"Hello, Ami-san? A-are you busy? Are you in the dormitory right now?" She asked, panic still noticeable in her voice.

"No I'm not busy I just got in my room, why do you ask? Is something the matter?"

"No, I mean yes" she took a deep breath to calm her panicking self "you see my roommate is burning up, I think she has a really high fever right now, do you happen to have an ice pack, medicine or anything that can help lower her fever or something?"

"I think I have something here that we can use for her. I'll bring it over there. What was your floor and room number again?"

"I'm on the fourth floor, room 4108."

"Okay then, I'll be there in five"

"Thank you, Ami-san" Michiru ended the call.

Mizuno Ami is a first year nursing student she met in Psychology class she was sitting in. They easily clicked since the girl is so easy to get along with, she is a very soft-spoken and an intelligent person but she can be cranky sometimes which Michiru finds amusing about the blue haired girl.

Michiru rushed to the doorway when she heard a soft knock.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Michiru was relieved to see the blue-haired girl at the doorway carrying a black back. She let her inside then immediately went to the blonde's side.

"How is she?"

"She doesn't look good. I mean she's really really hot, shivering and sweating all over and..." Michiru took out the beeping digital thermometer from the blonde's armpit to checked the sick girl's temperature "…she has 39.6°C temperature!" the aqua haired girl exclaimed.

"I see, we have to cool her body's temperature down and reduce the fever. Do you have any basin there? If so, filled it with cold water. We also need a damp cloth or any towel then we'll get her into a more comfortable clothes seeing that her clothes were almost soaked in sweat." Ami ordered while touching the blonde's forehead and checking her vital signs.

Michiru rushed to the bathroom and filled a basin with cold water; she then went to the blonde's cabinet to grab a cotton shirt and a short. She felt slightly uncomfortable for invading the blonde's personal stuffs.

After she gathered everything Ami told her to get, she placed the basin and towel above the nightstand, waiting for the next instruction.

Ami then removed the cover away from the curling blonde and started to apply the damp cloth to the blonde's face, neck, arms and legs. Michiru just stood there watching the blue haired girl tend for the sick blonde woman who is muttering incoherent words every now and then.

"Could you continue to wipe her body and back with these? I forgot to bring the fever-cooling patchand I will get some ice downstairs too for the icepack. Make sure to apply it only until the cloth is warm because excessive application will only make the situation worse by causing shivering which increases core's body temperature. Oh and don't let her be exposed to too much cold or she'll end up having more complications. Dress her up as soon as possible once you've finished wiping her back, okay?"

"What?! C-Can't you just finish it before you go?"

"Don't worry I won't be too long" Ami said as if she heard nothing, leaving a shocked Michiru standing beside the blonde's bed. "Besides she's your roomie so you gotta take care of her yourself."

Michiru hesitated at first however when she heard the blonde muttering something like 'it's cold' and whimpering as if in pain, she just gives in to her nagging conscience.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, I've updated earlier as planned because I luff you guys lol Enjoy the chapter 6! :]**

**R&R guys plox, your reviews motivated me so much to continue writing this fic!**

**Vientocortante: Thanks to Kaoru's company! xD**

**Mantaray: Oh thanks! :] That you'll have to wait and see coz I have other plans for Aya in the future chapters.**

**Yerp! I already knew about YoN 2 showing this month! I'm actually excited even though I won't be able to watch it in the cinema. For that reason, I just have to wait for a few months until they released a DVD copy or until someone upload it in the interwebs lol**

**petiyaka: sadly yes but don't worry everything will change soon! :]**

**Keeper Aki: Even I want them to be together already but hold your panties for now dear, we need moar drama ne? lol **


End file.
